Even Heroes Have Fun
by NerdGirl112
Summary: A bunch of funny one-shots involving the members of Young Justice and the Justice League. Don't worry, they're not too insane! Just funny things like getting your cape stuck in the car door.  Mostly Robin moments, btw.
1. Clumsy Crusaders

**So I decided to write this because I needed a small break from writing my other story, which is really serious. Just a warning- These aren't CRAZY stories about Young Justice, they're things that **_**could**_** happen but most likely won't. (So basically what I'm saying is they're not 'crackish'.) Enjoy!**

**Clumsy Crusaders**

"_Recognized, Robin: B-01."_

Robin entered Mount Justice, the biggest smirk on his face. He had just witnessed the funniest thing ever! Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham, the Caped Crusader, the man who could keep a straight face while taking down villains at the _same _time, had just done something incredibly and insanely hilarious.

He and Bats had been driving-well, speeding was more like it- down the road headed towards Mount Justice. When they pulled up Robin got out of the passenger seat and started heading inside, but before he could get too far, he heard a muffled "Umph" sound. He turned around to find Batman on the ground, cape caught in the door of the Batmobile. Robin just stared for a second, but nothing could stop the insane laughter erupting from his mouth. Robin covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to have another laugh attack. Batman just glared at him, which sort of shut him up, but he couldn't help it when a few innocent giggles escaped his lips. He walked over, opened the door so the Dark Knight could escape the 'evil trap', and ran for the mountain before Bats could stand up. He heard him yell something that sounded like "head for the beam but watch your head" or "don't tell the team or you're dead", but he couldn't tell which one it was.

Robin ran inside and found Wally in less than ten seconds. "Dude! You won't believe what just happened!"

Wally was in the middle of eating a bowl of ice cream that had chocolate sauce, reeses pieces, pixie stix, caramel, sprinkles, peanut butter, bananas, chocolate chips, and a cherry on top. Robin stopped for a minute, staring at the strange snack his friend had made.

"Rob! What were you saying?" Wally's voice made Robin jump. An evil grin grew on his face, and he told Wally everything that had happened. By the time he was done, the Speedster was laughing maniacally.

"_Batman _got his _cape _stuck in the _door?_ HAHAHA!" The two teens were doubled over, their stomachs aching. Wally tried to take a bite of his ice cream but ended up choking on it because he couldn't stop his laughter.

"I can TOTALLY picture that!" he yelled.

Robin wipe the tears from his eyes. "Can you believe he _fell? _I mean it's one thing to get your cape caught in the door, but it's a whole different story to start walking away and end up falling on your butt!" The teen's laughter ended abruptly when they heard the zeta beam announce Batman's arrival. "Quick Wally! We have to hide!" Robin said, still smiling.

"Slow down Rob! Who knows? One of the little 'ears' on Batman's mask might get caught on a light." Robin and Wally looked at each other and began laughing all over again.

"Robin!" The Boy Wonder froze when he heard his name being called. He glanced at Wally, then the tow ran off towards the training room, Wally slightly faster than Robin.

* * *

><p>Kaldur and Conner were lifting weights when a blur of red, black, and yellow practically exploded through the doors. They gave each other confused looks, then walked over to where Robin and Wally were lying on the ground.<p>

"Um, what happened?" Kaldur asked. The younger teens were laughing like crazy. Wall managed to moan, "Batman… Cape… HAHAHA!" Conner and Kaldur just stared.

"I am sorry, but I do not believe I understand what you are talking about," a confused Kaldur said. "Yeah, what's so funny?" Conner asked.

Robin finally calmed down enough to tell every detail of his Mentor's embarrassing experience.

At first, Kaldur and Conner were emotionless. Then Kaldur tried to hide his laughter by turning away, hand over his mouth. Conner actually laughed. _Conner. _The more he pictured Batman falling, the more he started cracking up. Before they knew it, they were sitting on the ground with Wally and Robin, laughing hysterically.

"Robin! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Was that Batman?" Conner asked, still smiling. Robin's eyes went wide. "Uh, yeah. He told me not to tell anyone about what happened, but as you can see I didn't really listen. I think he's trying to find me."

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen," Kaldur said, a huge grin on his face. "He might trip on the rug."

The boys started laughing all over again, and then they ran out of the room before the 'Clumsy Crusader' could find them.

* * *

><p>Artemis and Megan were sitting on the beach having a picnic. "So Megan, how has high school been?" Artemis asked, but before Megan could respond they heard… Was someone laughing? The girls looked over to find Robin, Kaldur, Wally, and Conner running towards them with big smiles on their faces. "Um, why are they so happy?" Megan asked. Robin came and sat down next to her to catch his breath.<p>

"Hey Miss M! What's up? You and Arty having a picnic?" he asked.

"I think we should be the ones asking _you _what's up," Artemis said, a skeptical look on her face. Robin turned to face the others. "Well, I guess I might as well tell you guys." And the embarrassing story began yet again.

When it was over, Artemis scowled. "That's mean."

"I agree," Megan frowned.

The boys felt guilt slowly wash over them, but then the archer and the martian burst out laughing, catching them all off guard.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you thought we were serious!" Artemis, who was practically crying, said. Megan chimed in. " Yes! I can't believe you thought we'd feel bad! I mean, I do feel a little guilty, but that's too funny!" She was on her side, giggling. All of the young heroes joined in, laughing so hard they didn't notice the Dark Knight approaching.

"Could you picture Batman walking when a big gust of wind came and blew his cape up over his _face?_" Artemis managed to say in between gasps for air.

"That would be rather embarrassing," a deep voice came from behind. The heroes froze, especially Robin, who had sheer terror written all over his face. He slowly turned around to look at his foster father, who had his usual straight face on. He almost felt relieved when he noticed it wasn't the 'Bat-glare'. No, Batman just stood there, trying not to smirk.

"Uh.. Hey Batman," Robin said nervously. His friends were silent, all of them scared of what might happen, although they weren't expecting what the Dark Knight said next.

"Robin, you left this in the car." Batman pulled out Robin's communicator from his belt and tossed it to him. Robin just stood there, shocked.

_He's not mad?_ he thought, confused.

As Batman walked away, his epicness leaving the heroes in a state of shock, he turned around and called back, "Next time you would like to share _personal _stories, you should think about the consequences. I have a meeting with the rest of the Justice League, and they might just hear about your sleep talking experience from a few nights ago." The Dark Knight turned back around and continued walking, leaving a blushing Robin behind.

"Dude, what is he talking about 'sleep talking'?" Wally asked, grinning.

Robin barely remembered how he had gotten up at 3 a.m. a few nights ago asking Batman questions like, "Where did the gorilla go?". It was not something he like to remember. He couldn't help it when he sleep walked! But much to his dismay, Batman and Alfred had continuously brought it up. The Boy Wonder blushed an ever shade of pink, and then he took off begging his foster father not to tell.

**Heheh! I'm so mean. This was a really strange idea I got a few nights ago. :D Please review! There might be more funny stories if I get good reviews. ;)**


	2. Wally's Cereal

**Alrighty! Here's a Wally chapter! Once again, this **_**is **_**something that I could picture happening. Especially this one since it has to do with food and Wally. They go perfectly together! :D**

It was fine morning for Wally. It was ten o' clock and he was having the biggest bowl of Frosted Flakes ever. He got lucky- it was the last of the box.

_Just what I need._ He thought with a smile. _More sugar._

The zeta beam went off just as he was about to take the first bite, announcing the Dynamic Duo's arrival.

"Hey Wally!" his best friend called. He ran towards him, a big grin spread across his face. Wally turned away from his precious bowl of cereal and waved to Robin.

"Hey Rob, what are you doing here?"

The Boy Wonder laughed his creepy yet awesome laugh. "Batman has a mission for us. Come on, everyone is waiting!"

Wally was going to ask if he could eat first, but Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him to the training floor.

While Batman was talking about their mission, Wally couldn't stop thinking about his poor bowl of Frosted Flakes slowly becoming a bowl of mush. He heard his stomach growl and hoped no one else heard it as well. The Speedster almost sighed, but stopped when the Dark Knight looked at the Team and said, "Understood?" Wally just nodded so that it looked like he had been listening the whole time.

"You are dismissed. Be careful, and contact us if you need to."

The young heroes nodded and then ran towards Megan's bio-ship.

BREAKLINE

_After the mission_

Wally ran as fast as he could out of the bio-ship. He heard Artemis say, "What's his problem?", but he didn't care. All he could think about was his poor bowl of Frosted Flakes, still (hopefully) sitting on the counter.

The Young Justice team had to stop some thugs on the mission and had succeeded. In fact, it only took them an hour to complete. Wally made to the kitchen after what seemed like forever, then looked at the bowl still sitting there on the counter. "Yes!" he yelled when he noticed the cereal wasn't _too _mushy. _Delicious! _he thought happily. Wally was about to take the first mouth-watering bite when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kid!" his Uncle Barry, a.k.a. Flash, called out to him.

_No, no, no, no, NO! _Wally screamed to himself. The boy sighed as he felt a rush of air. Now Barry was standing right next to him, uniform on. "Sorry to interrupt ya' Kid, but we have to go."

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I EAT MY CEREAL!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Kid!" Flash yelled over Wally's tantrum. "We'll leave when you're done, if that's what you want."

Wally let out a sigh of relief, picked up his spoon and- BAM! One of Artemis' arrows shot right into the bowl, shattering it and spilling the cereal all over.

"Oops! Sorry, Baywatch," Artemis said as she walked over, grabbed her arrow, and ran off.

Wally just sat there, the dumbest look on his face.

**Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update! I know this was a short chapter, but I've been super busy lately with school starting. Hope you enjoyed! ****J**


End file.
